No Magic Left Behind
by LittleSparkle
Summary: This is a AU where Tina tries to adopt Credence and take him away from his mother. One meeting in the fall changes the fate of a young abused boy. However, will he learn how to control the power or will he let it consume him?
1. Chapter 1 In the Beginning

In the Beginning

Chapter:1

Flowing and gliding through the air, colorful fall leaves slowly covered the ground of downtown New York. The bright splashes of red and gold brought a warm sense of familiarity into the hearts of the city walkers.

The cold air clung to the city walkers as they carried on through their day. Each held their own life and their own story. Some had the luxury of homes to sleep in and a fire to keep them warm through the cold winter nights to come.

As if pretending to be a fallen leaf, a piece of white paper fell to the ground. It stood out amongst the bright fall colors and the deep grey of the sidewalk and road. The white leaflet of paper got accidentally caught up and kicked around by the feet of passerbys.

A little boy, not much older than nine, picked up the white paper. The boy flipped it over and revealed the words: NO WITCHCRAFT IN AMERICA. The boy turned around and found a taller boy with a short black hair cut and a slumped posture handing out fliers.

The boy held the leaflet up for one of his parents to see, but in that moment, he was pushed by one of the passersby and the white leaflet fell from his hands and went through sewer gates.

The older boy with black hair continued to begrudgingly hand out fliers. In his heart he felt a constant paign of fear that kept him outside everyday handing out fliers. His adoptive mother waited for him at home everyday, and if he didn't hand out enough fliers; she would know. She seemed to know everything, and attack at any instance of disobedience, but she left one fact slip through her hands. One of her witch hating children, had magical powers beyond her own comprehension.

The black haired boy, hunched over and full of fear, hoped that one of the passersby who took a hold of his flier, would look at him. Ask him if he needed any help, get him away from his mother. There was only one woman in history that seemed to do that for him, and she lost her job because of it.

His mind drifted over to his sisters as he continued to hand out fliers. They cared about him, and he cared for them, but even them couldn't keep their mother from hurting him. His hands shook and his body tensed up.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to control himself. His body went back to normal and his eyes opened again. But in the back of his mind, he knew he would have to go back home, to a place of fear and beating.

His hands shook again as he continued to hand out fliers. Then, his head perked up when he saw the face of someone familiar. A woman with short brown hair and a purplish grey overcoat walked his way. Without looking up she grabbed one of his fliers.

He sighed. That woman tried and failed to fight for him, to take him away from his abusive mother. Other than his sisters, Chastity and Modesty, she was the only woman he trusted. He hoped and dreamed that she would save him, take him away from his adoptive mother, but instead she lost her job and left.

However, she looked down at the flier and turned around and made eye contact with the boy. Time stood still as they noticed each other. He hoped, that she would be able to do something, anything to get him out of his home.

She walked over with a slight smile on her face. "I haven't seen you in a while." She stood next to him as he continued to mindlessly hand out fliers.

He nodded his head without saying or mumbling a word. There was so much he wanted to say, but his fear of his mother still controlled his thoughts and actions. He had a hard time keeping eye contact and quickly resorted to looking at the ground in his hunched over posture.

"How are your sisters doing?" She wanted to carry on a conversation, but knew that he wouldn't say much.

"G-good, they are doing good. They eat well. Mother gives them lots of food." He spoke in short sentences. He wanted to talk to her so badly and get her to do something to stop their mother, but he was too scared to talk. Deep down, he feared that his mother would somehow hear his words and hurt him even more.

She smiled and nodded. They stood in silence as he continued to hand out fliers. He needed to get rid of his stack of fliers before dinner or his mother would know. She knew everything.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do much. I tried really hard but I couldn't stop her. I hope you don't hate me-"

"No," he said very quickly in a stern voice that was very out-of-character for him. She was taken aback by his brashness. "I-I don't hate you. No, I just" his hands shook violently which caused him to drop his stack of fliers.

She instantly bent down and helped him pick them up. The ground was wet from a rainfall earlier in the day, which meant that most of the fliers were damp and slightly unreadable.

His mind panicked. He dropped the fliers. She'll know. She'll know that he dropped them and that he didn't give them all out. He panicked. Wide eyed and scared.

"Hey, Credence, are you okay?"

"Sh-She'll know. I dropped them. I dropped them. I-I" His knees were getting wet as he had bent down onto the ground in order to pick up the fliers.

She rubbed her hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him. "Shh-Shh, it's okay" she spoke quietly. She wanted to calm him down, but she knew why he was so scared. She knew what he had to get back home to. She knew.

Thoughts swarmed through her head of how she could help this poor boy. She knew he was non magical, which put a halt on what she could and couldn't do to help.

"Credence."

He turned to look at her. His eyes were still wide with fear as he looked at her.

"When do you have to be back home?"

The question caught him off guard. He tried to think of why this lady who was so nice to him before would want to know when he had to go back home. Back to his mother.

"A little after six. If I don't get there by then she'll get" he paused for half a second as he contemplated what to say next. "Worried."

"Well it's only three, maybe," the woman thought of what she was going to say next very thoroughly. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

He shook his head.

"Well, my sister Queenie makes a really good calzone. I think resting might be good for you, at least until you have to go back home."

He looked at her, still wide eyed, but not with fear, but amazement. He had always hoped that her or someone else would find him and help him get away from his life. Get away from his mother.

"Would you like that?"

He nodded and shakily stood up. He looked down at the fliers that were scattered over the sidewalk. The text on some of them were still slightly visible, but for most of them, they became a pile of mush on the sidewalk.

She stood up and followed his gaze to the pile of fliers on the ground. She knew that he must be scared, but she didn't know to what extent the fear had gripped him. She didn't know how much he wished to leave his mother, how much he dreamed about her leaving.

If it wasn't for the lady or someone else, he knew he would eventually hurt his mother. All he wanted was to leave, but one of the possible outcomes, in his mind, was his mother leaving instead.

"Don't worry about it, let's go get something to eat" She smiled and began to walk down the road.

He looked back at the pile of fliers before following her. He sped up to be by her side and once he was, she covertly pulled out her wand and used magic to make the fliers disappear.

AN: Hey, so I started writing this fanfiction because I was so mad at what happened to Credence in the movie Fantastic Beasts that I felt I had to write a fanfiction with a different end. There is no romance in this fanfiction, other than Queenie's interest in Jacob. It begins before the movie starts and will continue through the movie and past its end. I have only seen the movie once so far so I might change some things after I see it again and if you think I don't portray something correctly, feel free to leave a comment. As always, don't forget to review and follow the story! I hope you have a nice day/afternoon/night.

-Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, JK Rowling does. I am simply imagining a different story inside the universe. I don't claim credit for any of the characters and I do not make any money from the making and distribution of this fanfic. This is purely for fun.


	2. Chapter 2 Queenie and the Discovery

Queenie and the Discovery

Chapter 2

The light rain showers that riddles the area enhanced the smell of all the things that riddled the grungy ground of New York. But these smells seemed like a nostalgic perfume to the few that roamed the streets day in and day out. One of them, Credence, a boy with short black hair on top of shaved sides.

He knew and recognized every smell they encountered on their way to Tina's apartment. He recognized the strong stench of maggot infested garbage and fresh puke from a night of drinking. He held the knowledge of the grim reality that some say is magical, and because of this it is acceptable that he became what he saw everyday. A piece of garbage discarded by someone else, without a thought and without the cares of any passerbys.

However, Tina is but polished coal. She see him, an orphan without a true family as potential for a blossoming beauty. She wanted them to walk side by side, but he naturally drifted behind her, following her towards her apartment like a lost duckling looking his mother.

Tina's purplish-grey over coat billowed slightly and her short brown hair bounced as they walked. The trip itself wasn't long at all, but with each step, Tina became more fearful. Maybe Credence was rubbing his feelings off on her, or maybe she was feeling regret, but she could not deny the way her heart pounded against her chest and her fast burned in the cold air.

In her mind, she was bringing a non magical boy into a magical home where she could be tarnishing the very thing that her and the other wizards in America have been trying to protect: secrecy. For all she knew Queenie, her sister, could be using magical the second they walk in and she would have to obliviate Credence's memory of them meeting and going into their apartment.

Credence on the other hand, couldn't stop himself from looking back to make sure his mother, or anyone that knows them wasn't watching. He feared her and everyone she knew. He feared her so much that he bundled up everything inside him that made him different than her; better than her.

In reality, eating dinner at an acquaintance's house is nothing out of the ordinary, but to both of them, it had the potential to ruin everything they hoped to stay secret.

The changing colors of the trees in New York became a marvelous distract for both parties. They enjoyed watching the colors sway in the slight breeze. In both of their mind, they hoped that their worries and fears were mere leafs of a tree, ready to be whisked away and forgotten.

When he wasn't looking at the leaves and checking behind himself, Credence wondered what Tina's apartment would look like. He had only ever know houses filled with empty people and empty hearts. A bleak existence in a place meant of joy and bonding. He wondered if she had a fireplace, and what her plates looked like. It had been years since he sat next to a fire.

"We're here," Tina announced joyfully, hiding her fear behind her smile.

Credence looked up at the apartment building. It was very tall, taller than anything her had been in. He wondered if it got harder to breath the higher you go up in an apartment. In his wandering, he forgot to speak or acknowledge Tina's statement.

She smiled anyways. She couldn't let him know that she was scared.

"Well, Credence, I would like to warn my sister that I have brought a guest over. Do you mind waiting out here while I go tell her?" Tina wasn't prepared for any answer other than okay.

Credence nodded and watched as she entered through the buildings doors. He waited and waited, but it felt like no time had passed. He was used to waiting on people.

Tina ran up the stairs and hoped that when she came back down Credence would still be waiting outside. She worried that he would have gotten scared and left without a word. She worried that he would see his mother and be taken away. But with all that fear and worries, she still held onto hope in her heart that everything would be fine. That no matter what happens, everything would be okay.

Credence didn't like being outside of his comfort zone, he had never been to that side of town. She continued to look around and wait, but he couldn't help but hate the change.

When Tina entered into her apartment she was joyful to see that her sister wasn't doing anything magical, other than stirring a spoon in a cup of tea and milk. Queenie sat in a rocking chair reading a book called: No Maj and Their Fascinating Free Time. Queenie loved reading and learning about Non Magical people, it seemed to become her own past time. Tina would always joke that Queenie might as well marry a No Maj if she loved learning about them so much, but both of them knew that marrying a No Maj was impossible.

"Oh Tina, you came back early," Queenie folded up her book.

"Ah yes, uh Queenie I have a question."

"You brought a No Maj over for dinner," Queenie said while walking over to greet her sister. "Well where is he?"

Tina sighed. At least her sister's powers meant that she had to do less explaining. "He's standing outside. I just don't want you to do anything magical, at least not in front of him. He can't know that he are wizards."

Queenie was putting away her cup to tea while her sister talked, but instantly paused. "He's a new salemer. That boy you tried to save. Credence."

"Yes and-"

"Hmm, it's okay Tina. I like learning new things. What shall we eat?" Queenie walked over to the kitchen followed by Tina.

"How about a Calzone?"

"With sausage, onions, tomatoes and tomato sauce? Sounds delicious. I'll start now, but I have to warn you I may have to use magical if you want it to taste good."

"That's fine, just don't do anything around him, I can't have another reason for the council to use against me."

"Okay," Queenie responded in a sing-songy voice as she prepared the Calzone with her wand. Taking the time to prepare the food and bake it would have take at least an hour, but with the help of magic she was able to have it made in only ten minutes.

"Good, okay, I'm going to go get Credence now." Tina exited the kitchen, and rushed out the door of her shared apartment.

Credence was becoming more and more agitated and anxious from his new environment. Until the door to the apartment building opened and Tina gestured for him to follow her.

"She's really excited to meet someone new, but I do want to warn you that she's really good at," Tina paused in speech as they were walking up the stairs. "Reading people."

"What does that mean?" Credence asked quietly.

"She's really good at...picking up on facial expressions and body language. She normally knows what you want to say before you say it."

Credence paused, but Tina didn't notice because she was a few steps ahead. He didn't want Tina to figure out about his secrets. He had chained them up in his heart and threw the key away long ago. He wanted Tina to like him, and he feared that if her sister figured out his secret then his only friend would leave.

Even with the doubts and fears of meetings Queenie, Credence continued walking up the stairs to Tina's apartment. Tina opened the large door to her apartment and walked in with Credence trailing behind.

"Welcome to my appartment, I know it's a little messy at the moment. I have Queenie to blame for that, but I hope you can find yourself at home Credence. I'm going to go get-" Then she left the room to grab a table cloth.

The first thing he noticed was the warm scent of baking. It was a scent that he could barely remember. His mother would make them soup which was mainly just broth with a scarce amount of vegetables and meat. Sometimes he would go weeks on end without eating any meat, but he knew what would happen if he complained.

However, there was another thing about the ambiance of the apartment that stood out to him. It was a home. It was warm in more ways than one. He felt like he had stepped into a place that is living and has bonded with the women.

This experience was completely different from what he was used to. He was used to his house, if it could be called that, which was cold and dark. The other children would play games upon occasion, but even their laughter couldn't lift the weight of the darkness that dwelled within his mother.

Tina returned with a simple white table cloth. She set the table cloth down onto a long table near the kitchen and just close enough to the fireplace where they could still feel the heat as they ate.

Credence watched her, confused over what he should do to help, or if he should help at all. At his house if he didn't help bring out the pots of soup or plates then he would get yelled at, but this wasn't his house. This was Tina's home.

"Oh Credence, could you help me set the table?" She pulled three plates, knives, spoons, and forks out of a cupboard near the table. "And while you do that I will grab some napkins from the kitchen." She ran off through a door a bit aways from the table.

Credence walked over to the stack of plates and silverware. He touched the plates hesitantly. He could only remember one occasion when they had set the table. A few Christmases ago a lady from the government came over to observe them and Mary, his mother. Except, she wasn't his real mother and he reminded himself that every time he saw her.

He set three plates down, two next to each other and one of the other side. He grabbed the silverware and went to put a fork down, but he didn't know what side he should put it on. He couldn't remember.

"Oh, here let me show you," Tina walked in and set the one napkin down by each plate. "You put the fork on the napkin and the knife goes on the right side of the plate. And you always have the blade facing towards the plate so that the guests don't accidentally cut themselves. And then you place the spoon right next to the knife and walla, it's done." Tina leaned over a plate next to Credence.

Credence looked up at her. "T-Thank you," He muttered. He was truly thankful. If he had been at home, no one would have shown him the proper way of setting the table. His mother would yell at him if he did it wrong, but wouldn't tell him how to do it right.

"No problem," Tina smiled. "Oh and Queenie says she's almost done with the Calzone for our early dinner. She always makes them taste so good. I know you will love it."

Credence placed the rest of the silverware down around the plates. "I," Tina looked over at him. "I don't think I've ever had a Calzone."

The short blonde haired woman named Queenie walked out of the kitchen holding a baking sheet covered with a large Calzone. The Calzone was slightly browned with some tomato sauce coming out of the sides.

"You've never had a Calzone?" Queenie asked as she set the baking sheet down in the middle of the table.

Credence eyed the food and shook his head. The only time they ate anything other than soup was on Holidays and even then they only got a small piece of meat.

"Well then I guess this will be a new experience then." Queenie smiled as she pulled a steak knife out of the cupboard and brought it over to the table.

"Oh but first take your seat, don't be shy," Queenie gestured for Tina and Credence to sit down.

Tina sat down first then Credence sat next to her. Queenie was then left to sit across from them. Credence didn't want to sit next to the new person.

Queenie looked at Credence and held back the urge to tell him she wasn't that scary. Tina told her not to make it obvious that she could read minds, and she didn't want Tina to get mad at her, but she also really enjoyed telling people their thoughts.

"Calzones are like pizza's but folded over," Tina explained to Credence. She grabbed her napkin and set it on her lap.

Credence observed her and took his napkin and set it on his lap as well. But he wasn't sure why he was supposed to put the napkin on his lap.

"It's to catch the food honey." Queenie smiled. "How much do you want?"

Tina quickly glared at her sister before Credence could notice.

"Uh-" Credence looked at Tina. He didn't know how much he should take. The Calzone seemed massive and he didn't want to take more than his share.

"I think we should divide it up and give each of us one third of it," Tina suggested.

Queenie looked at Credence to see if he agreed. "Sounds good then. One third it is." Queenie sliced the Calzone up into thirds and dished it out to everyone.

Credence waited for someone else to eat first.

"Bon appetit!" Queenie smiled and placed her napkin in her lap.

Tina digged into her third of the Calzone. She took one bit and then leaned back in her chair in food ecstasy. "This is so good, thank you Queenie."

Credence took a small bite. His eyes widened and he looked up at Queenie. "This is...really good," he complimented.

"I'm glad to hear it, you know." Queenie looked at her sister. "I always found food like this to be quite magical," she said as she winked. A part of her didn't want to make her sister mad, while another part of her loved to play games.

The word magical stuck in Credence's mind. He was fighting against magic and wizards because of his mother, but he held a different stake in the situation. A stake that not even his closest friend knows about. He looked down at his lap as he escaped in his rampaging thoughts.

Queenie abruptly coughed a little and darted her eyes towards her sister.

"Is everything okay?" Tina asked worried. She thought her sister might be choking on a piece of sausage, but the reality was much more grave.

"Hmm? Oh yes quite fine actually. I just got a little of the sausage caught in my throat. Nothing to worry about." Queenie continued to take bites, but occasionally cast a dark glance over at Credence.

Tina noticed this and became skeptical of her sister. She knew that Queenie must of heard Credence think about something important, but she couldn't bring it up.

"So Credence, where do you live again?" Queenie asked. She needed to get some needed information out of him.

"Mary is my mother. I live with her," he answered without making eye contact. He went back to taking small bites of the delicious calzone. But his thoughts were creating a nasty taste in his mouth which made even the calzone taste a little bland.

"But, not your real mother right?"

"No, she's not."

"Interesting," Queenie avoided her sisters intense gaze. Queenie discovered something very important about Credence, that not even Tina knew.

"Do you believe in magic?" Queenie asked.

Tina abruptly stood up from the table. Her chair made a harsh noise as it moved back on the hardwood floor. "We need to talk. Now," Tina stated.

Credence looked up at her confused and slightly scared that he had done something wrong. Tina, even though she couldn't read his thoughts, knew what he must have been feeling and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I just need to ask my sister a few questioned about later, continue eating." Tina wanted to sound reassuring, but she wasn't sure if it came off that way.

Queenie stood up as well and followed her sister into the kitchen. Once they were in there, Tina used a charm to make the room sound proof.

"I thought we agreed to not do anything magical or even talk about magic." Tina glared at Queenie.

"Tina, I need to tell you something about Credence. I was going to wait until later, but since you couldn't wait I'll tell you now. I don't think he's a No Maj."

Tina was taken aback. She had never even considered that as the reason why her sister was acting weird. She thought her sister was trying to play games and learn more about No Maj's.

"What?"

"He thought about it. He thought about how if his mother found out he wasn't normal then she would kill him. He thought about wanting to learn magic and how someone said they would teach him. I think he's a wizard, but maybe he's suppressing it."

"That's impossible. No one can suppress their magical powers that long. He would have become an obscura by now."

"All I know is that he thinks he can learn magic. What if…" Queenie paused as she thought. She wanted to find a way to test whether or not he had magical powers without giving away that they are witches.

"We could just continue as normal. I know it's not the best rout to go right now. But even if he is a potential wizard there is nothing I can do about it right now. He has to go home to his mother soon and we can't let her figure out what's going on."

Queenie sighed. "You're right. But, I will devise a plan and we will see if he is really magical."

"Okay," Tina responded. She lifted the charm and exited the kitchen.

Credence was sitting at the table slowly eating away at his calzone. If he continued at that rate then he wouldn't finish before he had to leave. Tina sighed. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next, or if Queenie is right, but she knew that there was a boy who was hurting, and she wanted to help.

AN: Heyyo! First I would just like to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed this story or me so far! Yall are great! Anyways, I really don't remember much about Tina's apartment, but I'll change it once I see the movie again. Also, I don't really edit this, I just write each chapter all in one go and then post it, so if you see any mistakes then please point them out! One last thing, I do want to tell you guys that I am a college student studying english and focusing on poetry. I don't study the craft of fiction so if there are any inconsistencies/grammar errors/or overall errors that may be why. Winter break is nearing so I'll have more time to work on this story. I care a lot about this story and Credence and I have everything fleshed out until the end of the movie, so stay tuned!

One last thing! I made a spotify playlist to listen to while I write this fanfic, so in case any of you want to find it and listen to it while reading the fanfic, the playlist is called Z11-28-16 Credence. My name on Spotify is in Korean.

I hope you guys are having a nice day/afternoon/night and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! It helps me know how well received this fanfic is.

Ps. I have a really good Calzone recipe if anyone is interested. It has sausage, tomatoes, onion, pasta sauce, red peppers, and sun dried tomatoes in it.

-Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, JK Rowling does. I am simply imagining a different story inside the universe. I don't claim credit for any of the characters and I do not make any money from the making and distribution of this fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

Chapter 3:

The Plan

The rain had begun to pick up again. The soft tapping on the window filled the void of silence that Tina and Queenie sat in. A heavy burden was placed on both of their heads, but it was an everyday occurrence for Credence.

Credence left in a hurry to make sure he got back home at the right time. If he came back too early his mother would think that he didn't pass all the leaflets out. And if he came back late she would suspect something was up. He had to come back at the perfect time in order to not create any suspicion.

"Is there any way to prove that Credence has magical powers?" Tina asked. She was sitting in a burgundy colored chair while her sister sat in a dark purple velvet arm chair. The fire roared behind her.

Queenie bit her lip. "I'm thinking, but I can't come up with anything."

The rain continued to tap against the window. They knew more new salem children would be standing outside handing out those leaflets. But they hoped Credence had already come inside and escaped the rain.

"What if…" Queenie trailed on.

"What?" Tina asked impatient. She wanted to find a way to help Credence no matter what.

"When you touch a wand that is meant for you sparks fly. Literally. And if you touch and use a want not meant for you, stuff breaks and falls out. If we can get him to use a want, meant for him or not, it will prove that he at least has some magical ability."

Tina nodded her head and slunk back into her chair. "But he must be suppressing the power. If it is true. If you really did hear him thinking about being a wizard. What if nothing happens?"

"That's impossible. No one has been known to suppress their magical powers for that long. All he has to do is use it. He doesn't have to know that it is a wand. And I know what I heard. Have I ever been wrong?" Queen gave her sister an intense look.

Tina looked out the window at the grey sky. She didn't know if anything they were going to do was going to work. She didn't know if they could ever possibly get him to hold a wand. All she knew was that somewhere out there, away from the warmth of a fire and a loving family was a boy who held a heart full of hurt.

"We can try. How do you suggest we go about it?" Tina asked.

Queenie bit her lip. "I don't know yet. But i'll think of something soon." Queenie stood up from her chair without saying another word. The tension in the room was escalating exponentially and Queenie never liked intense situations. She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Tina took her hat off and placed it in her hands. She fiddled with the ends of the dark grey hat. What ever she was going to do was going to be a risk. She could risk exposing magic to a no maj. She could lose her job, her reputation, and Queenie would be dragged into it as well.. But she knew in her heart that there is a distinct difference between right and wrong. And it would be wrong of her to let Credence suffer alone forever. Magical or not.

"Do you want any tea?" Queenie asked as she exited the kitchen. She used her wand to bring out two cups and a boiling teapot.

Tina sighed. "Yes please, thank you Queenie. You always know what I want."

Queenie smiled and poured the water into the cups with a flick of her wand. She sat down in the large purple chair. She brought one of the cups over to Tina who grabbed it from the air.

"That's because I can read your thoughts." Queenie smiled again. "And a little bit of tea warms the soul."

The aroma from the tea and the heat of the cup brought warm feelings into Tina's world. Ever since she met Credence, her mind was weighed down. But the slight nostalgia that comes from drinking a hot cup of tea of a cold rainy day next to a fire place changed her mood greatly.

"He really liked the calzone didn't he?" Queenie asked. She held her cup of tea in her lap.

"Yes he did. I wonder what he normally eats."

Queenie raised an eyebrow. "Probably nothing. That retch would never waste her time on them. You said it yourself right?" Queenie took a sip of tea.

"Queenie!" Tina shouted. She never knew her sister to be so harsh. She normally loved the no maj and would look past their flaws.

"I'm merely saying the truth." Queenie took another sip.

Tina sighed. "They probably eat soup. It's not that hard to make a lot of. Actually I think I remember that last time I was there. Queenie…" Tina trailed on. She wondered her next words.

"Yes?" Queenie looked at Tina skeptically. She already knew what her sister wanted to say, but whether or not her sister had the guts to say it was the question.

"Do you think we have enough from for another person?" Tina asked meekly.

Queenie quietly spit out her tea. She held her lips together in a firm embrace as she looked at her sister. "What are you suggesting Tina?"

"If Credence can't live with his mother-"

"Adoptive mother," Queenie interjected.

"Then where else will he go? Where else can he go? A magic orphanage? At his age he probably won't be adopted." Tina took a sop of the tea, but it was too hot so she spit it out. She set the mug down on a wooden side table and let her mouth cool down.

"I want to help him as much as you do Tina, but we simply don't have enough room for another person. We only have our two beds. And it wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in chairs every night." Queenie leaned back in the chair.

"But it's better than an orphanage. We can get another bed and put it in the living room. Or use magic and extend the apartment a little." Tina looked outside after saying this. She didn't have enough confidence in her words to look at her sister.

Queenie breathed a heavy sigh. "We can't extend the apartment and it would be weird to sleep out here." Queenie watched her sister's neck tense and eyes blink. "I know it's better than an orphanage."

"How much different are we from Credence? Our parents died and left us this place to live in. His parents died and he got nothing. We have to help him Queenie," Tina pleaded, yet continued to look out the window.

Queenie bowed her head in thought as she stared down at her tea. The warmth coming off of the top of the cup made the sharp pain of her parents death more bearable.

Tina wondered if somewhere out there Credence was safe. She wondered if he knew what they were thinking and how they care a lot about him, even though his mother doesn't.

No one spoke for a couple minutes until Tina broke the silence. "The tea's good, what kind is it?" Tina took another sip. The tea had cooled down and had a slight spicy aftertaste to it.

Queenie jumped onto the new subject. "It's called Silent Night. I don't know what's in it, but I met this guy the other day and he said he came all the way from England to sell tea in the states. He used to make tea there, but wanted to branch out. He's a no maj, but I just love this tea. I had some this morning and it tasted so good. I wonder what he put in it? I wonder where he's gone now. I hope he's not outside. It's very cold and rainy. What do you think the weather is like in England?" Queenie continued to talk and talk as a way of forgetting the situation at hand.

"Cold and rainy. But in the summer sometimes it can get rather hot. Or at least that's what I am told." Tina paused. "Would you ever like to live somewhere else? You know, outside of the apartment. Maybe in a different city even?" She brought the conversation back to what was on her mind. No matter how much she wanted to talk about tea and forget about Credence, she couldn't.

"Tina!" Queenie slammed her cup against a side table. "Listen to yourself. This is our home. We are never going to leave. And even if we do, where would we work? Ilvermorny?"

Tina's lips tugged downwards. "I'm sorry Queenie. I shouldn't have said anything. Let's stop talking about this issue for tonight. Or at least until we know what to do."

"Yes, let's." Queenie stood up and took her and her sisters cup into the kitchen while Tina continued to sit and look out the window.

The feeling of never belonging gripped Credence right. Everywhere he went he felt like he could never be himself. If he ever dared to be himself, who he truely was, he knew no one would like him.

If his adopted mother found out about his secret, then he would be dead. Burned at the stake, beaten to death, or lynched. Either way he would be dead. He also feared of what Tina would think. Apart from his sisters, she's the only other person that he is comfortable with. And in his mind, being a wizard was the end-all-be-all worst thing possible.

He watched his mother, and the other children, from the far end of the large table they ate at. He barely touched his bowl of broth because he was already full from the calzone he ate with Tina and her interesting sister Queenie.

He felt a pit in his stomach grow deeper and deeper. The feeling that he should have never met Tina manifested itself in his heart.

"Credence! My boy, why aren't you eating your food. I spent all day laboring over it for us."

Credence look up from his bowl and made eye contact with his mother. Her glaring eyes made him feel sick.

"Surely you haven't had anything else to eat for dinner, have you?"

He instantly, and with a little too much vigor, shook his head. He feared for the worst. His mother knew something was up, and he was too afraid at this point to tell a lie.

"I-I'm feeling rather sick today. I'm not hungry." Both of these statements were true, but the reason he was sick was because of his mother staring at him with intent to kill.

"Is that so. Then even more of a reason to eat up. Eat it Credence!" The mother placed her hands on the table and leaned down towards Credence. The other kids stopped talking at watched as Credence moved away.

"Mother," Modesty spoke.

Both of them turned to her direction.

"I think it is fine. Especially if brother says he is sick. I'll eat his soup for him." Modesty reached over and took Credence's bowl.

The mother smiled and stood up straight. The other children continued with their chatter as they ate.

"You are always so kind Modesty. Unlike Credence. I will let you off the hook for now. But you can't have any soup tomorrow either. You are okay with that right?" The mother gave Credence a menacing side glance.

He nodded slowly. He would have eaten more of the calzone if he knew he wouldn't be able to eat the next day.

The mother left to talk with other children that came in to enjoy the soup. She wanted to make sure they knew about the mission of the new salemers.

Modesty scooted closer to Credence who was staring off into the distance. "I know you met that girl today. The nice one," Modesty whispered.

Credence stopped breathing and looked over at his sister with fear filled eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her. What did she have to say? What did you eat?"

In a quiet voice Credence whispered "calzone. That is what they called it."

Modesty's eyes lit up and she smiled joyfully. "What did it taste like? What's in a calzone?"

He thought for a moment before responding. "Tomatoes and meat and bread. It was very hot."

"Sounds delicious." Modesty accidentally spoke too loud and caught the attention of their mother.

"What are you two talking about?" The mother shouted from the other side of the room. She gave both of them, ever her star child Modesty, a suspicious glance.

"I was telling Credence that the soup was very delicious today." Modesty lied with a straight convincing face. This slightly frightened Credence because he could barely tell a convincing lie.

The mother smiled. "Hear that boy, I hope you're hungry because you aren't getting anything." The mother went back to talking with the new children.

"What else did she say?" Modesty asked.

He thought of when Queenie mentioned the word magic. It was only used to describe the food, but the mere mention of that word made his spine crawl.

"That's it. She invited me over for food. And then I left."

"What was her house like? How many rooms does it have? Is it warm?" Modesty held an uncommon feeling of wonder in her heart as she thought about Tina's home and Credence's adventure.

"I-" Credence look at his mother with fear in his eyes. "Don't want to talk about it too much."

Modesty looked at their mother and nodded. She knew his fear because mother hated him the most out of all her children. But Modesty wanted so desperately to get out of her home and leave her mother. She wanted to hear about the real world like a child waiting for Santa on Christmas Eve.

AN: Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah! I decided to wait until today to publish this so that even if your Christmas's or day was terrible, you would still have a gift. A gift of another chapter! :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I got a Supernatural Notebook from Christmas from my friend Shawna so I'll be writing the chapters in there and transcribing them onto a word doc.

Anyways, I hope you guys have a wonderful day/ afternoon/ night and stay safe! Have fun, but not too much fun. Lol jk. Talk to you all again soon. Bye :)

-Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, JK Rowling does. I am simply imagining a different story inside the universe. I don't claim credit for any of the characters and I do not make any money from the making and distribution of this fanfic. This is purely for fun.


End file.
